The lost has been found
by Katniss Amelia Weasley
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find Fred, dead in the great hall with George by his side. What are their reactions? Is George okay? And is Fred REALLY dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Fred**

George lay by his brothers body, crying. Fred had been dead for a few hours and George had laid by his side since he was taken into the great hall. George's face and shirt was drenched in tears, as well as blood from the battle that had just taken place.

Fred's shirt was also wet with tears not just from George but his siblings as well. They had been grieving but not as much as George. His mother, Molly, had come over several times to see if he was ok. Physically he was. He had gained no major cuts from the battle. But emotionally, he was dead. His brother, and best friend, was forever gone. What was left for him now he occasionally thought.

"Why?" George said with tears welling up in his eyes "Fred you were my best friend! Forge and Gred, well I can't go by that any longer! And who's gonna run Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with me? Ron probably, but he just isn't the same!"

George loved his brother Ron too and had no problem sharing the business with him; it was just it was his and _Fred's_ business.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked

"I'm not sure. He looks terrible!" Ginny replied. She was very worried about her brother.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing a few paces behind George and Fred. "I better go check up on him" Ginny walked towards George, knelt down and asked "George, are you alright? You've been sitting here for hours!"

"He's gone!" George replied, "He's gone!" George was crying as he spoke to his sister.

Ginny hugged him and started crying a little herself. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked over, slowly.

"It'll be ok George! It'll be ok!" Hermione reassured him with tears welling up in her own eyes

"How can it be ok? He's gone! Gone!" George replied angrily "When I fined out who killed him I'll...I'll..."

"No George! You know that's wrong! You'll end up in Azkaban!" Hermione replied, strongly.

"He's dead Hermione! There's nothing left for me now!" George told her. He was getting angry.

"But Fred wouldn't want you to go and kill someone for his sake, now would he?" Hermione asked. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah bro, look, his killer, if he's not already dead, will get what he deserves so don't worry!" Ron said with a smile. He was very emotional about Fred's passing also but tried not to show it too much as he knew Hermione would get upset by it.

"Thanks guys. I guess your right!" George replied, "He's gone yes, but that doesn't mean I should give up!" He forced a smile but he slowly began to cry again as a thought sprung to his mind.

The thought was of him and his brother making plans for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store.

George laid his tear-covered face upon Fred's chest. "I'm gonna miss you bro! Gonna miss you so much!"

Harry hugged Ginny and Ron had his arm around Hermione in comfort.

George then began to cry a little more heavily muttering things like "Why?" and "I miss you"

At that moment, something amazing happened.

"What's wrong George?" a familiar voice spoke. The voice sounded as though it was coming from Fred but George knew that was crazy, he was dead.

"Now I'm hearing things!" George put on a forceful laugh "I'm hearing Fred's voice! I'll need to see Madam Pomfrey!"

"You won't need to see Poppy anytime soon mate. You aren't mad, you're hearing me loud and clear!" There was the voice again, Fred's voice. George lifted his head from Fred's chest to see Fred grinning a small smile. His lip was cut and he had several cuts on his face, but besides that he looked unharmed.

"You're…You're ALIVE!" George said, astonished. Hermione and Ginny gasped and Harry and Ron where shocked also, but they did not interrupted. "How…how are you alive? You had no pulse?"

"You really thought I, Fred Weasley, would go and die from some death eater? Some low life scum? Of course not! I thought you of all people would have realised that!" Fred said with a smile. His voice was quiet and croaky. George smiled too and hugged him

"I thought you were dead mate! I thought I'd lost you!" George said to him while they hugged.

"To be honest, so did I" Fred replied. They both grinned.

**What did you think of the first chapter? I'm thinking of making the next one being Tonks, Lupin and maybe more coming back, what do you think about this? Let me know! :D And please review it! :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Author's note

**AN:**** Look guys I know this is meant to be a story about the next generation, and I will, but I realised that even though Fred's death was tragic, I think everyone each in their own way learned something from it, and I don't know if it'd be the same if I SHOVED him back in (hope that made sense)! So I'm really sorry but stay tuned! I will be starting the next generation series soon for real! But I need your opinions! Should I do it from 1****st**** year or later on? Please let me know! :D I love you all! :3 –Dayna x**


End file.
